KOS MOS X T-ELOS
by FangOfLightning
Summary: Ceci est ma première fiction x)
1. Chapter 1

One-shoot fait en 2 parties inspiré de l'univers de ProjectXZone

* * *

Attention Lemon et risque de léger spoil.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à Xenosaga.

Ce qu'il y a en Italic et en gras sont les personnages qui parle et en gras ce sont leurs penser.

* * *

KOS-MOS X T-DPS

Après la dernière défaite de leurs camps, notre héroïne T-ELOS, décida mais surtout voulu sauvée son amie Alisa Bosconovith qui c'est autodétruite pour empêcher, les alliés de passer ce qui bien sur ne servit pas à grand chose.

T-ELOS se retrouve désormais dans un vaisseau de son univers, elle installa Alisa dans une capsule pour la remettre sur pied.

Tout d'un coup, les alliés apparurent devant elle près à lui sauté dessus mais s'interposa alors Phantom, un de ses coéquipiers suite à une bataille impressionante , Phantom disparu suite à sa défaite alors T-ELOS aller leur faire face quand soudain la capsule s'ouvrit et dévoila Alisa qui était désormais comme neuf.

Presque tout de suite après Seth et KOS-MOS entrèrent, T-ELOS tourna subitement la tête avant d'observer KOS-MOS,subl **elle pensa alors comme toujours qu'elle était magnifique** , s'entant soudain quelque chose d'étrange, elle sauta devant KOS-MOS afin de parer le coup de Seth.

 ** _Seth_** "- Qu'est-ce que tu fous!? bon sang, ce sont nos ennemis!" Hurla-t-il.

 ** _T-ELOS_** "- Ce sont certes nos ennemis mais je suis la seule à pouvoir faire du mal à ma MOS-MOS! "Cria-t-elle.

 **KOS-MOS n'en croyait point ces oreilles T-ELOS venait de dire " ma KOS-MOS". Elle se senti rougir.**

T-ELOS se tourna vers elle.

 ** _T-ELOS_** "- Pour une fois combattont dans le même camp, ensemble"

 ** _KOS-MOS_** "- Très bien, allons-y. "

Alisa rejoignit leur équipe et ils se mirent tous à combattre Seth, il fut vite battue avant de s'enfuir tout comme Phantom.

Soudainement T-ELOS, s'évanouit mais juste attent KOS-MOS là rattrapa avant de la porter, tous décidèrent de faire une pause, le temps que T-ELOS soit de nouveau en plaine forme.

Le lendemain T-ELOS se réveilla doucement, elle sentait quelque chose sur elle, un poids sur son ventre, elle baissa le regard avant d'apercevoir KOS-MOS assoupit sur elle, en cet instant, elle rougit pour la première fois de son exitance.

* * *

La suite de ce one-shoot prochainement. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite de ce one-shoot.  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

A ce moment même notre jeune amie se réveilla, surprise de voir T-Elos réveiller, elle se recula en s'excusant.

 ** _Kos-Mos_** \- « Je suis désoler de m'être assoupit sur toi ! »

 _ **T-Elos**_ \- « Se n'est rien de très grave parce que je suppose que tu as veillée sur moi pendant tous ce temps. » dit-elle en souriant.

Kos-Mos voyant pour la première fois sourire son ennemie, elle se mit alors soudainement à rougir.

 _ **T-Elos**_ \- « Sa va ? Tu es toute rouge . » dit elle en posant son front contre celui de la jeune fille, soudainement l'atmosphère de la chambre devient rapidement chaude entre nos 2 héroines.

Elles se regardérent pendant un moment avant que T-Elos face le premier pas, elle se pencha petit à petit afin d'éffleurer ses lèvres, puis d'appuyer dessus.

Kos-Mos d'abord surprise ne répondit pas puis elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de notre héroine afin que le baiser deviennent plus langoureux, T-Elos se redressa puis plaça la jeune femme contre le matelas de son lit, l'assaut reprit de plus belle, ne laissant aucun répit à Kos-Mos , elle commença à descendre vers son cou, afin de la parsemer de baiser, ses mains se firent tout aussi aventureuse sur cette peau douce mais aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, ce jeux continua pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne passe au chose sérieuse.

T-Elos mit d'abord un doight en Kos-Mos, puis un second avant de faire de rapide va et viens, pendant ce temps Kos-Mos ne cesait d'onduler,de gémir, de soupirer de plaisir à chaque coup de bassin de sa partenaire, puis avant sa délivrance T-Elos se retira afin de mettre sa langue en elle en quelque minute, elle finir par jouir dans la bouche de sa partenaire en un dernier gémissement.

T-Elos lécha ses doights avant de se coucher aux côté de sa belle pour la regarder.

 _ **T-Elos**_ \- « Je vais te dire mon ange, je t'aime et ceux depuis toujours. »

Kos-Mos n'en revenait pas de se surnom magnifique et de l'amour que lui porte son ennemie, son cœur se mit à battre comme un petit fou.

 _ **Kos-Mos**_ \- « Je t'aime aussi, T-Elos. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui susurer d'une voix sensuelle « Maintenant à ton tour. »

Et ce-ci dura toute la journée, ceux n'est que le lendemain qu'elles se dirigèrent vers leurs compagnons tout en gardant leurs mains liées.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce one-shoot vous aura plus =) !


End file.
